mockingjay Clato
by becky199469
Summary: the end of catching fire Sophie comes to rescue Cato and Johanna but will all go to plan and does he get back to clove in one piece
1. Chapter 1

**A/N well here is the mocking jay you wanted finally sorry for the wait ive been at university and stuff thank you to catlover and** **Anselsslytherin99 who were the most recent people who reviewed the last chapter. New and Old readers are so welcome to read and review I hope you all enjoy let me know!**

Sophie smiles sweetly at me and Johanna before stretching a hand towards us both.

"Quickly, or would you like to stay here?" She teases in a playful tone.

"I am so glad to see you and I never thought I'd say that and actually mean it." I take her hand and stand up followed by Johanna.

I take a deep breath and leave my cell and for the first time I'm closer to being free. Sophie and Darren are muttering to themselves near the door towards the rest of the building so I dare a glance at Johanna.

"come on then, let's get out of this hell hole." She grabs my hand and we jog up the corridor when Darren slams us against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing? This is a rescue mission a secret one, you don't just go jogging down the halls making as much noise as possible." Sophie lays a hand on his arm.

"Sweetie they are just excited to leave I bet they didn't mean to make so much noise, did you?" I didn't know what was more shocking Sophie diffusing a situation or how Darren's face softened as soon as she touched him.

"We're sorry, you were right we were just excited, right Cato?" A swift elbow knocked me out of my day dream.

"Right, yea." I muttered.

Darren peered through the door and after a few moments opened it fully and beckoned us to follow. Once we left the dingy corridor of cells I got to fully admire what a beautiful place the capitol was before I was captured with the grand chandeliers and plush carpets but quickly reminded myself that the system is corrupt and it shouldn't just be the capitol to get all the grand items.

"Hold up once we get the that corner, Cato and sophie stay behind while me and Johanna survey the rooms down that hallway okay." Darren whispered as he crept around the corner.

"Cato what is that on your face? Come here." Sophie licked her sleeve and rapidly swung for me and wiped my cheek.

"What you doing? I'm not five!"

"Cato I can still make sure you look nice I'm still technically an escort." I give her a small smile and see Darren give us the all clear and we head towards the next goal.

…

We are meters from the front door when footsteps are heard from the west corridor; Darren shoves us in a study room and quietly closes the door.

"That stupid boy from 2, I hope I get to teach him a lesson for warning 13." One says.

"Oh calm down, he's locked in a cell it's not like he's going anywhere everyone will get a chance to punish him." Says the other, they continue their conversation further but the voices got quieter until they had turned the corner.

"Okay, lets go." Darren pulls the door open and we make a swift exit though the front doors.


	2. Leaving the prison

**A/N hey guys, a short chapter but hope you enjoy this chapter please take the time to review whether it's bad or good thanks and enjoy **

Chapter 2:

As soon as the front doors opened Cato thought there would be tons of peacekeepers waiting but it was the complete opposite. All was quite in the sense of peacekeeper patrols, something was definitely off. The sky was blue with a slight breeze in the air so the capitol shops were open capitol flags gently blowing and people bustling were about no-one bothering to even glance in Cato's direction.

"Isn't this a little strange to you?" Cato whispers to Sophie as she begins to trot down the steps.

"What do you mean?" She glances up at him so Cato indicates the quietness "Oh, that's all planned we have a distraction on the other side of the city."

"You two stop chit-chatting and hurry up we need to get to the meet up point just outside the capitol."

The group start walking away from the building as quickly but inconspicuously as possible even though there is next to no people milling around but the group still don't want to bring attention to themselves to any who are still lingering, they go north out of the capitol centre.

…

"Where are they?" Sophie whispers to Darren. The group are in a wide open space about 5 miles from the capitol train station well enough away from citizens and hopefully prying eyes.

"I don't know they should have gotten here by now." Darren notices Cato staring at them and quickly adds a smile and kisses Sophie "I'm glad I have you too darling." Sophie looks puzzled but kisses him back and sits down in the grass.

Johanna sits beside Cato and squeezes his leg, Cato turns towards her and smiles "How are you feeling?" He asks. "I can't even describe how I feel a mixture of dread, relief, hope and loss" she looks down at her fumbling hands and just stares. A rush of cold wind begins to envelop the group causing Cato to look up at the source a cargo plane, he watches as it slowly descends towards the ground while lowering the door.

"Come on you two, we don't have long before the capitols defence systems kick back in." Darren shouts to be heard over the sound of the engine. Cato grabs Johanna's hand and quickly rush towards the plane.


End file.
